undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 1
This is issue one of Low on Time, entitled: Pilot. ''Issue 1; Pilot ''The date was August 6, 2005, on the streets of New York, and a young blonde girl, not any older than 14 years of age, walked along a highway. She was wearing a pink hoodie, and black sweatpants, and had a light blue backpack on. It was night time, so not many cars passed her. She walked very slowly, not wanting to get the attention of any wild animals. She heard a car driving very quickly down the road, and it came to a screeching stop right behind her. She quickly turned around, in fear, and saw a man getting out of his car. She was scared, she didn't know this man, he could be a rapist or a murderer. The man walked over to her, slowly. He was definitely in his mid-40's, had black hair and wore a suit. The girl started to back away, not wanting to get involved with this strange man. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." the man, said, seeing the fear in her. "You can be someone dangerous-- how do I know you won't try and hurt me?" the girl asked, still backing up. "Listen, it's not safe out here. Come into the car, I'll take you wherever you need to go" the man paused, looking at the fear in her eyes. "I'm Frank, Frank Adams." "I'm Kelly." she said, starting to trust the man. "Kelly, do you have a last name?" "Gay. I'm Kelly Gay." she said. "Come in the car, it is not safe." Frank said, almost begging her. Kelly finally nodded her head 'yes', and walked over to the man. Frank helped her take the bag off, and he threw it in the back of the car. Kelly got, very slowly, into the passenger seat, still untrusting of this man. He got into the driver's seat, and smiled. "Kelly is it?" he asked, and she nodded her head. "What is a young girl like yourself doing in the middle of the night, alone?" "I-I don't know" she said, pulling a key chain out of her pocket, before playing with it. "Where are your parents?" "Probably back at the house. But, I can't go back there." she said. "Why can't you?" "I left there because of... personal problems. I can't go back, you have to understand." "Well, where are you going then?" asked Shawn. "I don't know yet." Kelly said, not taking her eyes off of her key chain. "How old are you, Kelly?" "14." "Alright, well, Kelly, if you want, you can stay at my place for the night until you know where you're going. My wife wouldn't mind, and I have a kid your age. You might get along." Frank said, turning on the car radio. The song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana was playing. ---- 8 years later, an alarm clock goes off, the time read 6:23 A.M. A hand came down, and put it on snooze, before getting up. A much older Kelly Gay, stood up, in her pajamas, and strecthed out. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Kelly stumbled over to it, still exhausted. She unlocked it, and opened the door, where her roommate and best friend, Olivia Bell was standing. She was all ready, dressed up in pink skinny jeans, and teal tank top. "Time to wake up, today is the big day!" Olivia said, in a very charismatic way. You could tell she was excited, even if it was 6:30, she was full of energy. "Why can't I sleep for like, another 4 hours?" Kelly asked, before yawning. "Because, we have a final today, and then the big game is today, which do I have to remind you, I'm cheering in?" "The final's not for an hour though" Kelly said, looking at her clock. "So? This will give you enough time to shower and get ready. Come on, hurry up!" Olivia said, closing her door. Kelly turned back around, and jumped back in her bed, not ready to get up. There was another knock, and she heard Olivia's voice saying "I heard that, now get up". Kelly groaned, and got up, grabbing her towel and walking over past Olivia, into the bathroom. Olivia turned on her TV, and started switching through channels. She stopped on AMC, which had The Walking Dead playing, but Olivia skipped over it. She settled on MTV's the Jersey Shore, before there was a knock on the door for the apartment. She got up, and walked over to the door, opening it. Jake Munoz and Dylan Adams, Olivia and Kelly's boyfriends, stood there holding a box of Dunkin' Donuts. "Yes, you guys brought breakfast?" Olivia said, happily. "Yeah, figured we could use it." Jake said. The three walked over to the table and set it down. "Where's Kelly?" asked Dylan, looking around. "She's taking a shower, she'll be out soon." Olivia responded. "Ok, cool. So, you guys ready to see The Conjuring?" asked Jake. "I know I am, I was up watching scary movies all night." Olivia said. "I did that too, we should've just hung out, Olivia." Dylan said. "What? Do you wanna make out too?" Olivia replied, with a smirk. Olivia and Dylan both chuckled, and Jake looked at the two, with a great amount of jealousy. He doesn't like the way they're talking to each other. Dylan looked at Jake and patted him on the shoulder. "Lighten up, pal. We're almost done with college, let's celebrate!" Dylan said, taking a donut out of the box. ---- Kira Fulton, a freshman, sat on a bench, and was talking on the phone with her 14-year old sister, Janice. She looked nervous, and was fiddling around with a pencil, trying to calm herself down. "No, Nina, Nina, listen to me. You're just having another one of those anxiety attacks, I'll call Aunt Helen, she'll be over soon." she said, trying to reassure her. "But-- I'm having those visions again, Kira! I need help." her sister's voice over the phone said. You could tell she was crying, and could hear her sniffle in the background. "Nina, you'll be fine. Aunt Helen will come over, and make you feel better, I promise." she said, hanging up the phone. Kira quickly dialed up another number, and it rang a few times, before the phone was answered by her aunt. "Kira? Is that you, it's 6:30, what's going on?" her aunt asked. "Nina is having another episode, and I can't get to her. Can you please go help her? Today's her first day of high school." Kira said. There was a short pause, but for Kira it seemed like an eternity. "Of course, I'll start heading out now." her aunt said, hanging up the phone. Kira put her phone in her pocket, before breathing a huge sigh of relief. All of a sudden, a hand goes in front of her face, and covers her eyes, causing her to scream. A burst of laughs came from behind her, and she quickly turned seeing her two best friends, Sean Solo and Harold Morgan. "You guys are total dicks!" she said. The two sat on different sides of Kira still laughing. "You're too easy to scare!" Harold said, still laughing. "Were you talking to your sister?" Sean asked. "Yeah, she's having a moment." Kira said, wiping a tear away from her cheek. Sean put his arm around her. "She'll be fine, trust me" he said. Harold sat there awkwardly, watching them. "I'm going to go, I promised Mr. Artz I'd be there early" Harold said, getting up. "See you later" Kira said. Harold walked away, leaving Sean who still had his arm around Kira. He kissed her forehead, and got up, helping her up. He smiled, and the two started walking back to his dorm. "I know what will cheer you up." Sean said. "And what is that?" Kira asked. "My new mod for Left for Dead. We know how much video games cheer you up." "What is the mod?" "Instead of normal zombies, I have Lebron James. Hunters is Kim Kardashian, Boomer is Khloe, and spitter is Kim." Sean said, smiling. "Tell me that killing the Kardashians won't cheer you up." "Fine, let's go." Kira said, smiling. ---- Frank Adams pulled up to his house, and got out, grabbing his suitcase from the back. Kelly got out, closing the door behind her, and looked at the house she was about to go in. It was a nice green house, much prettier than her old one. Frank handed Kelly her bag, and walked to the front door, Kelly close behind him. He put in the key, and opened the door. A golden retriever ran up to meet them, and immediately jumped on Kelly, knocking her over. The dog kept licking her face until Frank pulled the dog off of her. "Honey, is that you?" a woman's voice called from the other room. "Yeah, Shea. It's me, I have a guest." Frank said, looking down at Kelly, who was looking around at everything. Shea, Frank's wife walked over and looked at the two. Shea looked at Kelly, and appeared very startled, unknowing who this girl was. "Who is she?" asked Shea. "I found her on the side of the highway, alone. She told me she's a run away." Frank said. "So, why'd you bring her here?" "She doesn't have anywhere else to go. I just told her she could spend the night here until we know where to bring here." Frank said, kissing Shea. "Fine, only for tonight." she said, walking away. Kelly looked around, unknowing what to do. She doesn't know these people, they could try to hurt her. "She'll warm up." Frank said. "Follow me, to your room." Frank brought her to the living room, where a boy, around her age, was watching TV. "You'll have to stay here today, Kelly." Frank said. The boy looked over to her, and looked at her, awkwardly. Frank left, leaving the two, and Kelly sat down on the couch opposite him. "I'm Dylan." the boy said. "I'm Kelly. I'm just staying here the night." she said. ---- Kelly, Dylan, Jake, and Olivia were walking on campus. Dylan had his arm around Kelly as they walked, and Olivia and Jake walked beside them. "You ready for the final?" Dylan asked. "No, I didn't study-- at all." Kelly said, still completely exhausted. "You shouldn't have been drinking then." Dylan said, kissing her on the cheek. "How come you never show that kind of affection to me?" Olivia asked Jake. Jake sighed, and looked at Olivia, Dylan, and Kelly, who were all awaiting an answer. "Screw you, Dylan. You're gonna get me in trouble." he said, smiling. Dylan, Kelly, and Olivia all laughed. "Look who it is." Jake said, looking ahead of him. The other three look up, and see Tyler Blake, the head basketball player walking with the team's sixth man, Paul Alexander. The two were going over a little white board, looking at basketball plays. The two start walking past the other four, but are stopped by Olivia. "Good luck today." she said, looking at the two of them. "Hey, Olivia." Tyler said. "You guys gonna kick some ass today?" "Yeah we are." Paul said, looking at Olivia. "Olivia, we'll be late for the finals." Jake reminded her. "Ok, well see you guys out on the court." Olivia said. "You better cheer us to victory." Paul said, and the two continued to walk. ---- In the gymnasium, their was a huge crowd in the stands, wearing red and white, the home team's colors. Olivia was on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders doing their routine. Kelly, Dylan, and Jake watched from the stands, Dylan looked at the scoreboard. There is 5 seconds left on the clock, the home team is down by one. On the court, the basketball is in timeout. "Ok, Paul, you are gonna inbound it and pass it to Tyler. Spread the floor to give him enough time to drive the lane and maybe pass it out if he needs to. This is our main rival, we have to win this. Hands in." the coach said, and all the basketball players put their hands in. "One, two, three, Quakers" they chanted and they ran onto the court. The crowd erupted into cheers. The crowd started cheering, "Quakers! Quakers!". Paul stood next to the referee who had the basketball in his hands. Tyler stood on the far left, being covered by a big guy, who was around 6'7. Tyler knew he was quicker, knew he was faster, and was ready. The referee passed it to Paul, who smacked the ball, starting the play. The team's center ran up, and set a screen for Tyler. Tyler ran over, and Paul passed it to him. Tyler caught it, and turned down the lane. Three of the opposing players closed in on him, and with two seconds left, he passed it to Paul who was standing at the three-point line, wide open. Paul took the shot, and as the shot clock expired, he drained it. The whole crowd erupted into cheers, and they stormed the court. The team celebrated mid-court, and everyone was ecstatic. After the celebration, the team started running back into the locker room to get changed. Olivia and the rest of the cheerleaders hung out by there and cheered for them as they ran in. Tyler and Paul ran in side-by-side, happily. They were two of the best prospects in the game, and they proved it there. ---- Kira and Sean were walking on campus, when Harold ran up them. He was tired, and had sweat dripping down his shirt. "You starting to take up jogging?" asked Kira, smiling. Harold looked at before fake laughing. "No, I came to find you guys, because I didn't see you at the basketball game." he said. "We didn't go." Kira said. "Why not? It was awesome, pretty sure everyone was there." "Sports isn't my forte." Sean said. "Neither is it mine, but we should at least try to enjoy it, I don't like huge groups, and it was awesome." "Come on now, I don't think--" Kira started, but was interrupted when a student ran past right in between the three of them. "What the fuck?" asked Sean, as the three watch him run away. Sean looked back the way he came, and saw a couple of cops running towards them. One of them with this over-weight dude, running very slowly. "Did you see which way he went?" the cop asked. "That way" Kira said, pointing in the way the student ran. The cop ran back off, and the three watched him run. "What the hell was that about?" asked Harold. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Dylan Adams *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Harold Morgan *Tyler Blake *Paul Alexander *Ike Dennis Deaths *None Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots